


You Shot Me Down (Bang Bang)

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I also apologize beforehand for the ending., M/M, NOT A LOT OF ROMANCY SCENES, also, cop, honestly this fic is a mess, killer, not a happy fic, witness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: Mingyu accidentally witnesses a murder. But what do you do when the actual killer asks you for help?





	1. BANG

I was well past midnight when Mingyu left his apartment. He’d been up for hours trying to finish his paperwork, and he had decided to pick up something to drink before calling it a night. His apartment was nearby a convenience store that was open 24 hours, so he opted to just walk there instead of taking his car. 

He took a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He started walking, smiling at the lack of traffic at this hour. He had reached the store before he knew it. Once inside he made his way to the cooled drinks and gathered three cans of beer. On his way to the counter he got two bottles of soju too. Once he had paid for them he left the building again, plastic bag in hand. He passed an ally on his left, but stopped once he heard shouting. 

“I’m telling you, I don’t know who you are!”  
“Of course you don’t.”  
“Fuck, I’m-“ Mingyu strained his eyes to see the two figures more clearly, but it was too dark to see their faces clearly.   
“Fuck you!” Was the last thing he heard before a loud BANG filled his ears. His eyes widened and his hands shot up to cover his mouth, dropping his bag in the process.   
The glass bottles shattered and Mingyu saw the shooter turn his head quickly. 

A whimper left his lips as he stepped backwards, knees almost buckling. He stepped onto the street behind him blindly, seeing the dark figure move towards him. He barely noticed the figure’s footsteps speeding up as he sped off himself. He blindly ran through the streets, trying to get to his apartment as quickly as possible. The killer was still following him, though. He could hear his footsteps approaching. 

After what seemed like an eternity he saw his door appear. A relieved smile appeared on his face for just a split second. He was panting, he felt his heartbeat in his throat as he scrambled through his coat’s jacket, still running, to get his keys. He hoped that the guy was far enough behind him that he could open his door, but he didn’t dare to look. 

Mingyu rushed up the stairs, tears in his eyes. He pushed his key into the lock and heard the familiar ‘click’ of his door opening. He pulled the keys out, almost dove inside and slammed the door shut.

The door made no sound as it closed. 

Mingyu sat on the floor, looking up at the figure who’s foot had kept the door from closing. As the shooter entered his house, Mingyu crawled backwards until his back hit the wall.   
“ P-Please..” Was all he could mutter as the dark figure closed his door. Mingyu managed to produce a loud scream as the figure closed in on him. He could see the gun in the man’s hand, his face was obscured by his hood and a facemask. 

Someone knocked on the door loudly and the killer looked at it shortly.  
“Mingyu? Mingyu, are you okay?” The voice of an older man called out. The shooter pointed at Mingyu and whispered softly.  
“Answer him.” He sounded younger than Mingyu had expected.   
“Y-Yes..” Mingyu called out, his voice shaky.  
“Please open the door, Mingyu!” The man sounded worried. The shooter motioned to the door with his gun.  
“I’m- I’m coming!” Mingyu kept his eyes on the man as he shakily stood up and walked to the door. 

The killer moves to stand behind the door when it swings open, but presses the gun against Mingyu’s back. The boy feels the metal push against his spine and opens the door, shuddering.   
“Are you okay?” The man in front of him turns out to be the guy living next to him. “We heard you scream..”  
“I-I’m fine.. I uhm.. I saw a spider..” Mingyu lies. He hoped he never told his neighbors that he’d never been afraid of spiders in his life. The man looks at him, frowning.  
“That’s why you screamed? Do you know what time it is?”  
“Y-Yeah, I was just really scared… Sorry…” Mingyu shivers again. His neighbor sighs.   
“Okay, then. Try to be less loud next time.” Mingyu smiles at him and nods. He quickly closes the door as the man walks away and looks at the man holding him at gunpoint with wide eyes.

“P-Please don’t hurt me…” Mingyu whimpers.   
“We need to talk.” Mingyu keeps his eyes on the man as he carefully walks into his livingroom. The killer sits down on the couch and motions for Mingyu to do the same.  
“Listen. I know you’re scared and I know you don’t know who I am, but you need to help me.”


	2. Tragedy

It was a nice, sunny day. Wonwoo stared outside of the car window, a dreamy smile on his lips as he watched the trees flash by. He was sitting in the back, his dad behind the wheel and his mom driving shotgun. His parents were talking about their destination. They were supposed to visit Wonwoo’s aunt a couple of towns over. 

The greenery slowly transitioned into concrete. The road was busy that day, but until then they hadn’t been stuck in traffic yet.   
“Shit..” Wonwoo’s dad mumbled as he saw the traffic jam in front of them. He looked into the small streets on the right, and saw an opportunity to turn away from all of the traffic. 

“Honey, I think you should stay on the main roads..” Wonwoo snapped out of his daydreaming when his mother spoke.   
“We’ll get to your sister faster this way. Don’t worry.” His dad spoke. Wonwoo looked out of the window again, noticing the darkness of the alleyways they were navigating through. The lack of sunshine made the roads seem ominous. 

Wonwoo subconsciously straightened his back. He was right in time for his dad to slam the brakes. His mom cursed in pain and the three of them looked forward at the scene that was happening all of a sudden. 

A man had ran out of a back door and into the alleyway, looking around in panic. He almost ran against the car and made full eye-contact with Wonwoo before looking back at the door that was being kicked open by two cops. Wonwoo now noticed the man was holding a gun, and gasped. What came next almost seemed to happen in slow-motion to him.

The man holding the gun stepped towards the open side of the alleyway, but the cops blocked him. He ran towards the car, saw he couldn’t get passed it easily and opened fire. Wonwoo heard his mom scream before a bullet fatally hit his father. The man’s body slumped over and fell onto the horn, creating a constant loud noise. The next couple of shots killed his mom and shattered the remains of the window. A sharp pain shot through Wonwoo’s arm as he felt a ricocheting bullet hit him. He heard thumping on top of the car and could do nothing but duck and cover his head with his arms.

It wasn’t until cops pulled him out of the car that he dared to open his eyes. He couldn’t see his parents anywhere, he was put in an ambulance and was transported to a nearby hospital. They would later tell him about his parents’ deaths. The sound of the car horn and the face of the killer would never leave his head.

\-- 

It wasn’t until months later that Wonwoo saw the man again. He’d gone to a club, ready to drink the night away, when he saw him sitting there. Wonwoo had been looking for the guy, wasting all of his money on hotels and alcohol until that day. He had illegally bought a gun that he kept on him at all times. He barely slept; every time he closed his eyes he saw his dad’s body slumping over, he heard the car’s consistent honking and saw the man. 

Wonwoo put down his drink when he saw him. He couldn’t have been mistaken. He put his drink down, immediately deciding to stay sober. The rest of the night he’d be spying on the guy. When the man stood up to go outside, Wonwoo followed.   
He was ready.  
He had been thinking of what he wanted to say to the man that killed his parents, what he wanted to tell him before ending his life. 

The man noticed Wonwoo before he exited through the back door.   
“Dude, why are you following me?” Wonwoo clenched his jaw in anger.  
“You don’t even recognize me, do you?” He knew the answer already. Wonwoo aimed the gun at the guy and frowned angrily.  
“Do the words ‘shooting innocent people in cars’ say anything to you?” To his surprise, a glinster of recognition flashed through the man’s eyes. He knew the man was now aware of he was, and he saw fear. Wonwoo straightened his back.  
“I-I don’t know, man…”

“You killed my parents.” Wonwoo spit at the man.   
“I’m telling you, I don’t know who you are!”  
“Of course you don’t.”  
“Fuck, I’m-“ The man looked as if he was about to pee himself.   
“Fuck you!” Was the last thing Wonwoo shouted at the man before pulling the trigger. A loud BANG filled the alley. 

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass reached his ears. He turned around quickly, only to see a boy cover his mouth in fear, eyes wide open as he stumbled backwards on to the deserted street. The boy began to scramble away from him, and Wonwoo cursed below his breath before quickly starting the chase.

\-- 

“So, that’s what happened…?” Mingyu finally looked at the boy next to him. To his surprise, he saw tears running down his cheeks. Wonwoo had placed the gun on the table in front of them and had taken off his dirty, blood stained sweater. His t-shirt was thin and the boy shivered. 

It was Mingyu’s instinct to care for the him. He couldn’t help himself. Even though he had felt like Wonwoo was about to kill him less than an hour before, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. Wonwoo did nothing to resist him, so Mingyu kept him in his arms as he felt him shiver and cry. Mingyu softly cooed and rocked back and forth to try and calm the boy down. He didn’t think about the bizarreness of the whole situation until Wonwoo had finally fallen asleep like that, cheeks still wet but his dreams better than they had been in a long time.


	3. Alert

A loud knock on the door awoke both Mingyu and Wonwoo. They didn’t get the chance to be embarrassed about anything, as Mingyu got up and looked around the room. With his still sleepy mind he noticed the gun and gave it to Wonwoo, softly commanding him to hide upstairs.   
“Mingyu? It’s Seungcheol, open up.”   
“Shit.” Mingyu cursed. He motioned for Wonwoo to hurry up, and rushed to the door. He looked behind him once more before opening up for Seungcheol.  
“Hey, what’s up?”   
“Just checking in on you, like a good friend.” He laughed. Mingyu laughed too, but he was nervous. 

“So, can I come in?” The man already stepped inside, knowing Mingyu would let him in either way. The two of them had been friends for a long time now, having met in high school and being close ever since.   
“So, do you have to work today?” Mingyu asks him.   
“Like always, I’m just stopping by.” He walked into the living room and paused. 

“Hey, do you have a guest over?” Seuncheol pointed at the dirty sweater.   
“Oh, y-yeah, I do.”  
“Well, introduce him to me!” Mingyu wanted to hit himself for answering so truthfully. He quickly picked up the sweater and disappeared upstairs. 

“You have to meet him.” He whispered to Wonwoo once he had found him sitting on his bed.  
“I’m- I’m not sure..”  
“He’s a cop, but don’t worry. He doesn’t know anything. Just tell him… Just tell him we’re childhood friends. And act like it. “ Wonwoo nodded slowly. He followed Mingyu downstairs and smiled at Seungcheol.

“Hey, nice to meet you!” Seuncheol introduced himself. Wonwoo shook his hand and introduced himself too.  
“So, where do you know Mingyu from? “  
“Oh, we’re.. We’re childhood friends.” Mingyu nodded in agreement. Seungcheol frowned.   
“You never mentioned him before, I think…” Wonwoo’s eyes shot sideways to look at Mingyu, trying not to show his nervousness.   
“Ah, whatever. It’s nice to meet new friends, right?” Wonwoo sighed softly and nodded, a relieved smile on his lips. 

Seungcheol’s phone started to ring. He apologized and picked it up.  
“Yeah? ….. Where? …….. The alleyway next to the convenience store? Yeah- ……… Jesus, okay……… Shot? Yeah…….. I’m on my way…. Okay, bye.” Seungcheol put his phone away and turned to Mingyu and Wonwoo.  
“I have to leave now…. Wonwoo, are you okay?” Wonwoo turned around to look at Seungcheol, his face pale.   
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu looked at him.

Seungcheol shrugged and turned to Mingyu.  
“Take care of him, yeah? I’ll see you soon.” Mingyu smiled and nodded. Seungcheol waved at Wonwoo shortly and walked to the door. He exclaimed one more “Goodbye!” before the two heard the door fall shut again.   
Both of them sighed deeply.

“That was bad.”  
“I agree, holy shit.” Wonwoo rubbed his arms and walked around.  
“What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do…”  
“Chill, we’ll get through this. You.. you can stay here for at least enough time that you’re safe. You seem like an okay dude, I mean, apart from the whole shooting someone thing…” Wonwoo laughed awkwardly.  
“Thank you… Really. I don’t know many people that would’ve done this for me, let alone strangers. You’re a good person, Mingyu.”  
Mingyu smiled.


End file.
